High school sucks
by Otaku Teme
Summary: A story about how a single high school student makes his way through high school. Nobody said high school way easy infact most people said it sucked.
1. Chapter 1

Hiya I got this idea randomly listening to music I don't know HOW I got the idea I just did

I knocked on the large door nervously

"Come in" a large voice boomed

"Leader-sama?"'

"Ah…Deidara"

"H-Hai?"

I couldn't help my stutter as he spoke. All I could see of our principal was a large shadowy figure. It was reassuring to know he was human but not being to actually SEE him wasn't very helpful.

"You know Sasori of the red sand correct?"  
"H-Hai"

"good you are now assigned to him for cleanup duty"

"W-what?"

Sure I knew Sasori…doesn't meant I liked him. Quite on the contrary actually….I HATED the man. He was stuck-up, ignorant, rude…

My mind rant went on and on as leader-sama explained WHY I was stuck with him.

"deidara, Deidara…Deidara!...DEIDARA IWA ( I improvised a last name sorta other ppl have used it)! "

"H-Hai Leader-sama?"

"Did you hear a word I said?"

"N-No leader-sama"

I heard him sigh deeply

"g-gomenasai leader-sama"

"Nevermind me explaining again just head to the janitors closet at the end of the day Sasori will be there and HE can explain it to you"

"H-Hai leader-sama"

"Go"

I nodded and left the large office. As soon as I was out of the door a let out a big breath I had no clue I was holding. As I walked down the hallway I saw one of my closest friends: Hidan.

"BLONDIE! YOUR ALIVE"

"yes yes hidan im alive"

I felt a smile creep onto my face as he ran towards me.

"what did leader-sama want?"

See that's the thing we all call him leader-sama because he acts like some deranged boss/ principal/ king character. He never thinks of it as an insult. He believes were showing respect. Pfffftttt….yeah right.

"Im stuck cleaning with Sasori-no-danna"

I may hate him but I still show the respect. THAT and he would probably kill me if I didn't.

"Oooh I feel for you, man…"

"enough to do it for me?"

" not even close"

I sighed in frustration and hit my forehead on a locker repeatedly

"Brat, if you keep doing that you'll be even more brain-dead"

I scowled as I heard the oh-so-familiar voice of Sasori

"What do you care?"

"Seeming that its my locker and as much as I would enjoy to see you knocked out and quiet for a change I dont want to be held responsible for your stupidity"

I lifted my head from his locker knowing very well I probably had an angry red mark on my forehead I just scowled at him and walked away.

"See you after school"he said in a mock voice like a mother would a child

I stopped dead in my tracks…no…no…no he couldn't know! I whipped around to face him fighting back tears with every step I toke. I was finally face-to-face with him.

I grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him off the ground. He was short and small pretty light for a guy like me.

"Oh…sorry you thought I didn't know what happened to your mother? The way you killed her?"

"Take. It. Back"

"And why should i? what could you possibly do to me?"

I could tell by now that tears where pooled in my perfect blue eyes and my blonde hair was falling in my face.

"Take. It. Back"

"No."

I snapped.

I went to punch him but while he may be short he was still strong. He caught my fist mid-blow and pushed me back forcing me to let go of his collar. I hit a locker and felt the sting of impact travel up my spine. He stalked towards me and pulled me up punching me square in the jaw. I winced as he pulled back and hit the exact same spot repeatedly.

Soon enough I was crying out in pain. Suddenly the punched stopped and I slid down the lockers hit the tiled floor with a quiet thud. I opened an eye in time to see Sasori spit off to side. He slid his hands in his pockets and walked off.

Watcha think? Should I continue or delete?


	2. Chapter 2

Haha Chapter two. Wow only like a night up and 11 hits pretty good. :D so im gunna continue this little story

Deidara: Oh no your continuing?"

Me: Uhuh

Sasori: At least I didn't get slammed into a locker

Deidara: -glares at Sasori-

Me: Guys don't kill eachother I need your for my story!

Sasori+deidara: -grumbling-

Me: -sighes- okay well enjoy!

The final bell rang and everyone stood up. Normally I would be relieved that school was over but today the torture was just beginning. I pushed my books into my locker half-heartedly as students walked by me giggling and making plans.

"why so glum?'

I spun around to see a broad chest and at that moment I knew it was Kisame Hoshigaki.

"Sasori.." like that one name would answer all of his questions

"ah"

"Cleaning duty"

"With Sasori?"

Nod.

"Oooh"

I looked up to see his blueish face staring down at me with sympathy.

"Anything I can do?"

"Take over?"

"No way"

I let out a sigh and turned back around closing my locker door. When I turned back around Kisame was already gone. Shaking my head I headed for the Janitors closet.

"Where is he?"

"Me?"

I jumped out of my skin and flipped my self around to see Sasori standing behind me.

"Where were you!" I was practically screeching

" I had stuff to do, come on"

My eye twitched and I followed him obidently silently cursing him and his family.

"You know what we are doing right?"

"Yeah"

"Okay. Take the left wing and I'll take the right if your to slow I'll lock you in"

What? Okay pretending I knew what I was doing was one thing but actually having a time limit was another.

"You'll leave me here ALL night?"

"Yes"

"I hate you"

"The feeling is mutual"

I sighed and rolled and mop bucket towards my half of the school.

I was almost finished the last class when I checked my cell-phone. _12:34am_. Perfect. Now I was going to one, walk home in the dark and possibly get killed. Two, be questioned by the security guard when and IF I get home. And three not get enough sleep to be awake in class tomorrow.

A loud click shook my out of my thoughts and made my heart race…no. I dropped the mop bucket on the floor and made a mad dash for the door. Slipping constantly on the wet floor and uttering curses when I fell as I went. I made it to the door in time to see a certain red-head slip out of the door locking it from the outside and then reappear in the window with a sinister smirk spread across his face.

My gut filled with rage and he waved and then walked off into the night. I screamed in frustration and flopped down onto the floor infront of the door.

Three hours. I've been sitting in the same spot for three hours. At first I thought it was just a cruel joke but after another hour or so I realized I was actually stuck here…alone…all night long. I stood up and walked to the door. I began to bang on the door with all my might leaving dents in the door but it still held strong. I could feel tears beginning to pool behind my eyes and my fists started to scream in agony at me.

I slid down the door and rammed the back of my head against the door.

"Why me?"

That's all for this chapter I know its short but yeah I got distracted by TV… updates soon!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

_ yawn_ haha just finished homework hehehe take that science and French! Anyways this is chapter 3 so enjoy

Sasori: Haha locked out

Deidara: How could you?

Me: Cuz im just that evil

Sasori: I like you

Me: Haha

Penmarks: JUST WRITE ALREADY TEME!

Me: fine…dobe :p

* * *

I cradled my head in my hands and sighed deeply. I opened up my phone and looked at the time. _5:53_. I let out another sad sigh as the sun peeked over the horizon. I set my phone back into my sweater pocket only to have it vibrate.

Hidan: Where are you?

Deidara: School

Hidan: WHY

Deidara: Sasori locked me in…

Hidan: Why

Deidara: Im too slow apparently

Hidan: Im going to beat him to a pulp

Deidara: Thanks but come bail me out?

Hidan: Eh…how

Deidara: No clue

Hidan: Sorry man…see you at school

Deidara: Yeah

I closed my phone and set my head against the door closing my eyes. I was slipping in and out of sleep.

I just fell asleep with a bucket of cold water was dumped over my head. I jumped up spitting out water. I turned around to see sasori standing there with bucket in hand a sastified smirk running over his lips.

"SASORI!"

"So your not dead"

"You freakin' jerk"

"At least im not a brat…"

I glared at him only to have him return it tenfold. I closed my eyes and straightened out wiping my hair away from my face taking calm deep soothing breat-

"Heh. At least you don't need to worry about your mother being worried"

My eyes shot open and I jumped at him he easily caught me and threw me aside.

"Pathetic"

He spit in my direction before walking out the door.

* * *

Hey sorry for it being SUPER short but im not really inspired today…Sorry. Review plz.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Hey yáll haha second night with NO HOMEWORK! So I figured I should probably update. Yeah…Anyways…ZZZZZzzzzz Haha just kidding :D ENJOY! Reviews make me happy :D

S: Im beatin ya

D: This is not cool

M: Sorry but I like it

D: You like that im in pain

M: No I like you all angsty

S: I winning

M: SHUT UP SASORI me and dei are having a moment

M+D: -hugging-

I sighed as I heard the first bell ring signalling that the school was now open. Long ago I took a shower and used the schools laundry room to find clothes. I sighed and I walked to my locker grabbing my sweater from it and shrugging it on. My stomach growled and I walked towards the cafeteria for some well deserved food. The cafeteria was pretty empty and the cook looked at me confused.

"Could you do me a favour?"

"Sure?"

"If you see Akasuna no Sasori could you give him this?"

I had went into food's class and baked him a muffin. Then I proceeded to dump it in the toilet, spit in it, rub it against the school walls, step on it, stuff it down my pants, mold it back to shape and re-bake it.

"why?"

"Well…I just thought it would help him. I want him to be my tutor…but don't tell him it was from me kay?"

"O..kay?"

"Thanks"

I walked off and smirked to myself. I pulled my sleeves up only to pull them back down. I sighed. I shouldn't have done that. The cuts still stung like crazy.

I was so angry at Sasori that when I was taking my shower noticed a razor sitting oh-so-innocently on a ledge in the stall.

Haha that wasn't even 400 words…sorry I have a headache guys…review?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Yay! Chapter 5! Hehehe….yah I had a mocha like coffee thing today and it was yUMMY! But it had ginsing and caffeine so I was really hyper after lunch! Haha my partner just looked sorta amazed…:D Anyways…ENJOY! Review plz?

The class bell rang and I grabbed my books wincing as the razor cuts stung. I sighed a little and walked past the cafeteria to see if my plan worked. I saw the cook grab Sasori by his arm. I couldn't make out what he was saying but Sasori nodded and toke the evil muffin.

I snickered wickedly and a few people looked at me awkwardly and smiled nervously and waved. With a roll of many eyes they walked off. I hid as Sasori came out of the cafeteria muffin in hand. I smiled to myself well…more like smirked…but you get the idea!

I wathed anxiously as Sasori brought the muffin to his lips. I was literally bouncing in excitement.

"Sasori"

I groaned internally as Sasori brought the muffin away from his lips and looked in the direction of his classmate. Itachi Uchiha…another jerk.

I sighed and Itachi approached Sasori noticing me. I cursed and stood up quickly

"Iwa"

Apparently not quickly enough

I turned hesitantly as cocked my head to the right a bit.

"What are you doing?"

I shook my head and ran in the opposite direction.

Sasori came into foods class with the muffin in hand.

"YES!"

I almost screamed it out but managed to keep it into my thoughts. Sasori once again brought the terror in disguise to his lips. I leaned forever in my seat a tad.

"Sasori-senpai?"

I sighed again and Sasori set down his muffin and looked at Tobi Uchiha.

"Yes?"

"Um…can Tobi have Sasori-senpai's muffin? Tobi forgot breakfast"

Sasori looked at his muffin thoughtfully.

"NO!"

I was screaming in my head at Tobi.

"Sure"

With that he handed tobi his muffin. I was on the verge of tears…NO!

Tobi smiled and lifted his surgical mask and toke a bite out of it. Within seconds his face went white…then green before he rushed out of the class and to the boys bathroom.

Sasori raised his eyebrows and picked up the muffin before throwing it out.

"Good thing I didn't eat it"

Mentally, I was banging my head against something HARD. But in reality I settled for frowing and glaring at the mop of red hair that was Sasori.

All during foods class I had been thinking of ways to get back at Sasori. So far my mind had nothing. I was walking around blindly. I bumped into something. Kisame.

"Why are you always bumping into my chest?"

"Cause you're a skyscraper…with a sixpack"

He gave me a shark like grin and nodded absentmindly

"Why so glum?"

"Sasori"

That one name described everything

"Wait…why are you dressed like that?"

"Sasori"

"Im gonna need a bit more then that"

"Sasori locked me in"

"Oh…"

I loved how my friends understood my blabbering.

"Any revenge?"

"Not yet"

"Hm…need help?"

"Eventually"

"You know how to reach me"

"Yeah…"

"Later"

"Bye"

I always answered one wordedly it seemed with Kisame…who knows why.

"Brat"

A scowl settled upon my featured and I turned around angrily.

"WHAT"

"Why you try to kill me with a muffin?"

My eyes widened in shock

"What do you mean?"

"Oh come on. I know it was you…"

"So what?"

"I think you deserve something"

"WHAT"

He got a smirk upon his featured before he raised his fist high in the air. I cringed back knowing very well that the fist in the air would connect with my own face in a matter of moments.

I waited

And waited

But the fist never came

I peeked an eye open to see chocolate brown eyes.

In a matter of moments I was caught up in them…They were a deep set chocolate color with lighter flecks of brown around the edges. If I kinda squinted I could see that he even had little tiny flecks of amber in his eyes. I gulped nervously feeling heat flood my face.

WAIT!

Why was I feeling like a nervous schoolgirl about to get her first kiss? Well…maybe cuz I was. It happened in a matter of moments but the whole school was in their classes now. It was just him and me in the silent hallway. I could feel his breath ghosting over my face and more specifically my lips. My eyes went even wider then before and I stood paralyzed there. I should be here…but I couldn't move away.

He moved even closer if that was possible and suddenly a pair of warm lips were attached to mine. It only lasted a nanosecond but a burning feeling was left on my lips.

"Thought you should you know that ive tried my best to let go of you…but I don't want to…Just so you know…Brat"

With that said he turned on his heel and went to his class.

As soon as that door closed I fell to my knees.

What…was…that?

I brought my hand up to touch my lips were the burning sensation still laid. I blinked a few times.

Why…did…he?

I sat down and closed my eyes leaning back against a wall of lockers

Sasori…kissed…me?

WHY!

I felt angry at him for leaving me without an explanation. His words rung in my head.

"Just so you know"

I repeated the words out loud…they sounded foreign on my tounge and left a bad taste in my mouth.

Why did this happen…and so suddenly too?

Whatcha think? WOW 900 words! Really long, eh? Hehe review plz!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

HAHA! Chappy 6...At Penmarks house...again...Its like i live here! Anways...so yeah since im kinda bored and i have acess to a computer here and my laptops at my house...i decided to jack hers. lol anyways...ENJOY!

* * *

I walked around the school absentmindly. I could still feel his lips against mine. I frowned as his words rang through my head again.

" Just so you know"

When did Sasori start to feel this way? Why didnt he tell me sooner? Why was all this happening? UGH! I wasnt in the mood to deal with this sort of stuff.

Next class had already began but i ignored it. I was going to fail Math anyways...

I sighed and sat down on a bench outside of the school. My mind traveled back to his chocolate brown eyes and the little flecks of light brown and amber-WAIT!

I hit my forehead and frowned deeper. I ran a hand through my hair...Get a grip of yourself...Deep breath...In...Out...In...Out...In...Out

This wasnt working.

I stood up frustrated at this whole Sasori hadnt kissed me back there then i wouldnt have to deal with this.

I flipped my blonde hair back and looked up at the window of Sasori was most likely in. As if on cue Sasori appeared in the window. I could feel my spine tingle as the memory floated back and i could feel his lips on mine again. He looked down glared at me, flipped me off, then closed the blinds on me.

My mouth dropped open. What...was...that?

I heard myself growl in the back of my he kisses me now hes acting like the same jerk as before? That dude had issues!

I sighed before shaking my head in order to get him out of my head. It didnt work. I screamed at the top of my lungs at the window screaming profanities seemed like a good idea...until the teacher opened the blind. I felt my face go white and he opened the window.

"DEIDARA IWA! PRINCIPALS OFFICE NOW!"

I cringed but nodded solemly...Great.

When i walked into the principals office he was already glaring at me. I sat down and tried to make myself as small as possible.

" What were you thinking?"

" Well...I-"

" No the answer is you werent thinking at all"

" Sorry leader-sama"

" Sorry won't do you any good now"

I sighed and nodded awaiting my punishment

" Two more weeks of cleaning duty"

Great.

" Hai Leader-sama"

I didnt fight him. It wouldn't do me any good even if i tried. He nodded me off and i stood up and grabbed my I-pod touch out of my pocket and turned it on.

I slipped the headphones over my head and cranked the music.

I scrolled through my songs before deciding on " Everybodys Fool" by Evansence. It was a slow nice song. I liked it for the lyrics.

_Perfect by nature_  
_Icons of self indulgence_  
_Just what we all need_  
_More lies about a world that_

_Never was and never will be_  
_Have you no shame? Don't you see me?_  
_You know you've got everybody fooled_

I hummed along with the tune and then the bell rang. I sighed but kept my headphones on anyways. Maybe i should skip English...

As i was contemplating my next skip i saw Sasori. I hissed quietly as my song continued on.

_Look here she comes now_  
_Bow down and stare in wonder_  
_Oh how we love you_  
_No flaws when you're pretending_  
_But now I know she_

_Never was and never will be_  
_You don't know how you've betrayed me_  
_And somehow you've got everybody fooled_

The song seemed to be following my life right now. He looked at me then swiftly turned his head around and walked off. Jerk.

_Without the mask, where will you hide?_  
_Can't find yourself lost in your lie_

_I know the truth now_  
_I know who you are_  
_And I don't love you anymore_

The song was so true! Wait...Love you? I growled and changed it.

_Who's to know if your soul will fade at all_  
_The one you sold to fool the world_  
_You lost your self-esteem along the way_  
_Yeah_

Finally a song not about him...right?

_Good god you're coming up with reasons_  
_Good god you're dragging it out_  
_Good god it's the changing of the seasons_  
_I feel so raped_  
_So follow me down_  
_And just fake it if you're out of direction_  
_Fake it if you don't belong here_  
_Fake it if you feel like affection_  
_Woah you're such a (BLEEP) hypocrite_

_And you should know that the lies won't hide your flaws_  
_No sense in hiding all of yours_  
_You gave up on your dreams along the way_

Really? I sighed. I guess there was no way out of it...I nodded to the song and continued walking.

A certain redhead kept drifting into my thoughts though...I growled frustrated.

Looking at a row of locker i punched it leaving a deep dent in the red metal. I let out a deep breath and regained my posture...Relax...Deidara...Relax...SASORI YOU WILL PAY...RELAX! I sighed at the inner fight and zoned out...

* * *

Whatcha think ? I love the sudden change of events! HEHE! Let me know if you like the way things are going kay? Lol Penmarks is on Youtube of course...

_looks over at Penchan_

Shes addicted...Oh well~

Anyways...Review plz! :S

Hehehe i had to bleep a part...yeah...LOL! :D


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6

-yawns- lol so wassup? Anyways yeah I haven't updated in a while…sorry bout that… SCHOOL IS KILLING MY FANFICTION TIME! :I anyways this will be really short cuz im tired…sorry I'll update soon I promise! –hugs- review my suckiness please!

I sighed as I dusted the shelves that held the textbooks. Sasori was about five metres away wiping down lab benches. We were currently in the science lab and the guy was acting as nothing happened! He glared at my as I stopped to stare at him.

I returned the glare with a my own and a low growl. He just turned his head away and resumed wiping the desks.

Okay…enough's enough!

"Whats your problem!"

"What do you mean, brat?"

"You freakin' kissed me and now you're acting like nothing happened!"

"Humph"

" ANSWER ME DAMNIT!"

I stood right infront of his face looking down at him…he was really short.

"No."

I felt my anger flare up but soon it was was surprise that was soaring to the sky.

His lips…were…against…mine

My eyes widened dramatically and he pulled away slowly staring up at me before punching me in the gut making me keel over.

He was short…but had a killer fist

I fell to the floor and he walked by me closing the science door as he left. I heard it click as it locked I sighed. What was with him and locking my in rooms?

I sat up still clutching my stomach and prepared myself for another long night at the school.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

HAHAHA Chapter 8! Anyways now that I had food my brain works again! And thankfully I have no homework to hold me back! :D YAY! Anyways enjoy my suckiness as always REVIEW PLEASE :P

I finally had the strength to sit up. I held back a grunt as my stomach protested but I managed to prop myself up on a science stool. I frowned and flipped my hair back. What was his problem?

I heaved a sigh and finally stood up with only minimal pain in my gut. I walked over to the door and tried the door…LOCKED…Of course. I walked backwards and curled my fist. With narrowed eyes I charged at the small glass window on the door. I rammed my fist into the glass shattering it into tiny pieces. I grunted as the shards cut my fist and face and ripped parts of my shirt.

-Sasori POV- (YAY)

I sighed deeply as I left the school the wind whipping my jacket closer to my body. I did feel a bit bad about leaving Deidara alone in the school…again but he deserved it. It was his punishment for being a brat.

With a deep breath I walked on towards my house.

When I turned the corner I saw a pink-eyed male with slicked back silver hair. Hidan.

"Oi! Jerkface!"

I ignored him and continued my walk back home.

"That means you Sasori!"

Wow. Was he ever loud.

"SASORI!"

Better shut him up…

I finally turned around to face the angry man.

"What?"

My tone wasn't reserved as it usually was I didn't care it was just Hidan. Like the boy ever treated me with respect anyways.

"Where Deidara?"

That made me smirk. 

"finishing up"

Oh I was a smooth lier.

Hidan looked at me suspiciously before nodding slowly and walking off. I smirked even wider. He was such an idiot.

-Back to Deidara POV-

I held my fist and grunted again. Okay…maybe that wasn't such a smooth move. Anyhow I reached through the window carefully nicking my arm a couple times before finally taking a hold of the handle. With a few tries I finally got it unlocked.

With a smirk of victory I opened the door and walked downstairs to the main doors. I sighed and hoped they were open. I tried them.

They were open…

I smiled widely and ran home cradling my fist to my chest.

As I ran I whissed past something with red hair and chocolate brown eyes. A few feet ahead I skidded to a stop. Damn.

-Sasori POV-

Some idiot whissed past me as they ran. When the got a few feet ahead of me I saw that the idiot was deidara. How did he get out? A scowl settled onto my features as he turned around slowly to look at me with slight fear in his eyes but also pride.

I growled and marched over to where he was.

"How. Did. You. Get. Out?"

"I smashed the window…"

I growled again and looked down at his fist which was bleeding quite a bit. Maybe I was right with my first accusation…he really was an idiot.

I walked closer and grabbed part of his already torn shirt and ripped it.

"HEY!"

"Be still…baka" ^idiot^

"teme"(OH YESH!) ^Bastard^

"Bakayaro" ^Stupid idiot^

He huffed slightly and I grabbed his wrist wrapping the cloth tightly around his knuckles. He hissed in pain as I didn't even warn him.

"Hey…That hurts!"

"Shut up…the pressure will stop the bleeding"

I saw him back up slightly as if surprised that I knew medical aid.

"Don't act so surprised…and wipe that pointless expression of your face"

He scowled at me and looked away from me and wrenched his wrist free and cradeled it back against his chest.

Idiot…

Whatcha think? Yes…Yes….I know its short but next chapter will be UBER LONG! I promise! Sorry but yeah Im busy this weekend so im having issues and I know this is very late and im sorry again! :D review please and feel free to suggest things :D :D :D


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Haha as promised this chapter will be UBER long. Lol sorry for the late update folks…I was busy…:D anywas enjoy!

I sighed and turned away from the red-head my hand still cradled to my chest. I heard him growl behind me and walk away from me. I chanced a glance backwards and saw that Sasori had promptly…flipped me off. A vein popped out of my forehead and I ran over to him tackling him to the ground.

"Oof"

A grunt was heard below me as I landed on the pavement with him. I sat on his back.

"Don't act like im the most annoying thing in the world, danna. You have feelings for me. But one second you act like im the worst thing that has ever been born and the next you kiss me"

I saw him turn his head a bit.

"I might be failing. But im not stupid. I just don't understand what your problem is!"

He still didn't answer me. I growled and flipped him over and pinned him against the school wall.

"ANSWER ME DAMNIT!"

He just looked down and my face fell. Why wasn't he fighting back?

"C'MON GET ANGRY WITH ME!"

He was motionless

"HIT ME! PUNCH ME! KICK ME! DO SOMETHING!"

Then it came…

It was a punch that could probably shatter my jaw. I fell backwards and hit my head off the pavement. I winced and yelped but slowly opened my eyes.

I looked up and saw Sasori. But there was something wrong with his face. Were…were those TEARS? In Sasoris eyes. No way. Couldn't be.

"Just because I feel the way I do. Doesn't mean I want to feel this way. Just stay away from me"

I growled and punched him in the gut. He grunted and glared at me. He reared his fist back and I closed my eyes wincing as though I could already feel the pain.

I waited…and waited. But there was no extreme agony pulsing through my jaw. I opened my eyes and looked Sasori right in the eye. Then I saw why.

Rolling down Sasoris perfect porcelain face was tears. I was shocked to say the least. The tears rolled off his chin and landed on my face. The salty tears rolled down my face until they sank into my hair. My eyes widened and I was pretty sure they were shaking. (If u ever watch certain animes their eyes shake when they're scared.) He dropped his fist and it landed weakly against my chest.

My eyes widened more when I felt my own eyes tear up. I wiped furiously at my eyes and stood up running off.

-Sasori POV-

I fell to the pavement when Deidara ran off. Why was I so pathetic? I was freaking crying! I don't cry. Why did his words hurt so much? This was so stupid. I got up and sniffled in distaste.

I looked over in the direction he ran off in a pang of hurt still radiating through me. I shook my head and wiped my eyes my throat feeling sore. Damnit…Im so pathetic!

-Deidara POV-

Tears were still stinging at the backs of my eyes. I had to keep on blinking furiously to stop them from falling. Why? Sasori never cries! So why infront of me?

A better question might have been why had I been crying? Why am I on the brink of tears right now?

I was furious at Sasori for being so damn hard to understand. Next thing I know hes crying and so am i! I hate Sasori why would I cry simply from seeing him cry? Ugh. This was too confusing for me. I should relish in the fact that he was hurting so much as to cry! So why…why was I feeling like I should run back and comfort him? Why do I feel like I should hold him until he stops crying and sobbing? Why did I want him to stop hurting? I shook my head and the tears doubled.

I finally reached my apartment and ran up the stairs and into my room number. When I locked the door behind me I slid down in and buried my face in my sweater. Soon enough soft chokes and sobs were the only sound in my house. I hated myself for it. Why did I feel this way? It couldn't be…no way…there wasn't a way that I liked Sasori back was there? No. That was the one thing I knew to be impossible.

I lifted my head and looked into my relfection that stared back at me. My visible blue eye was red and watery and the veins in it were bloodshot. I sniffled and coughed my throat feeling tender. I stood up and wiped my nose feeling my head start to ache from crying. With one last sniffle I stood up and walked over to my bed.

I closed my eyes when my head hit the pillow and I thought back to what Sasori had said.

"_Just because I feel the way I do. Doesn't mean I want to feel this way…"_

"_Just stay away from me"_

I sighed in a frustrated manner and sat back up. I was trying to stay away from him but apparently karma hated me and kept making me run into him. I looked around my room and saw the razor gleaming in the light. I grimaced as I remembered what I had done to my wrist.

I took my sweater off and looked down at the red healing wounds. They weren't deep but they looked awful. I flinched as I ran my finger lightly over the scar tissue. With a deep sigh of frustration I grabbed the razor and touch the sharp edge to some unscarred skin on my fore-arm. This was all his fault. If he wasn't so damn difficult to understand then I wouldn't have to do this. I took a deep angry breath and I brought the razor back a bit before running it harshly against the skin.

Regardless of how angry I was it still hurt. I yelped lightly as the razor ripped into my flesh. I dropped the razor on the bed feeling some of the blood from my fore-arm already seeping out. This one was pretty deep. Great. I stood up and went to the bathroom wiping the blood off but not wrapping it. I sighed again and felt angry regardless. I looked back over to my bed at the razor sitting there. With hate on my mind I sat back down with some towels and grabbed the razor again hating Sasori even more for making me do this.

Hehe whatcha think? I feel bad for those last paragraphs…I originally not gunna write them but….i could leave them out..weird I know but I hope u enjoy the chapter regardless. :D review plz…or not lol.

Bai xo

-OT


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Hehe Chapter 10 of High school sucks….wow this is long :P I might have a few more chapters then end it anyways enjoy my suckiness :D

I opened my eyes reluctantly as I felt the sun shining through them. I sat up a little and propped myself up on my wrist….BAD IDEA. I yelped as the pain shot through my wrist making me fall backwards and whack my head off the headboard of my bed. I growled angrily when I opened my eyes again and lifted my wrist to examine the new cuts on them. I counted them…seven new, three old…great that made ten in total. I sighed as I stood up using my good arm to walk over to the bathroom starting the hot water for myself.

When I stepped in the shower the hot water felt like heaven. Finally! After that jerk Sasori locked me in…twice I might add. It was a relief to get hot water…from my own shower anyway. I flipped my hair back and let the water mimic tears as it rolled down my face. God I hate Sasori.

After my shower I got dressed grudgingly and seriously debated just skipping school today…but that would leave me way too much spare time and spare time led to thinking. Thinking led to Sasori. Sasori led to self pain. Again…God I hate Sasori. I sighed deep in my throat and walked out the door heading towards school.

…

When I arrived I saw possibly the only intelligent female in the school…Hinata Hyuuga. ( Yes I know she like…17 but c'mon…ITS FANFICTION!) I waved over to her and she caught my wave running over to me.

"Hey Dei"( I changed her attitude…shes now PUNK!)

"Hey Hina"

"So whats up? I haven't see in a long time"

"Ugh….SASORI!"

"Awh…Still running after him?"

"What?"

"C'mon dei-chan its pretty obvious…"

"Hina…Don't say things like that"

"I speak truthfully"

"No…"

"Oui"

I groaned and hit my head against a locker bringing my hand to my hair

"Dei…"

There was a dangerous tone in her voice. What happened? Unless…oh no…she didn't. Did she?

I opened my eyes when I felt a tug on my hand…yep she saw.

"Dei-chan! You said you were going to stop!"

"Im sorry Hina…I just…"

I didn't know how to explain to her what happened.

"Its okay Dei…just promise you''ll try to stop"

"Alright alright"

"Thank you…now come to the nurses office to get you patched up"

I nodded reluctantly and let her lead me to the nurses office. Little did I know that when I got there I would have a big surprise.

Hinata opened the door cheerfully and I walked in behind her holding my wrist to my chest. When I pushed back the curtain hiding the nurse i stopped dead in my tracks…no…no…NO!

Hehehe sorry I wanted to leave it as a cliffie review me please?


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Hah im in a car! Anyways this will be posted tommrow since its Wednesday here…anyways…enjoy or at least try to…:p Reviews?

I gasped when I saw the nurse talking to a red-headed boy. No…no…no….! Sasori couldn't be here! Not now! I looked down and hid my shame under my bangs. Hinata wasn't effected though as she tugged me through the small area and plopped me down into a chair. I lifted my head slightly only to see Sasori looking over at me curiousity shining in his usually emotionless eyes. I dropped my head back down and Hinata started to explain why I was here.

"Hi…Um…My friend has some cuts…Could you bandage them?"

"Sure! I'll get my assistant to do it"

I groaned inwardly that meant Sasori was going to see all the cuts…wait he was going to see them? That meant that he was going to see them and figure out that it was all his fault! I almost felt some sick sense of sastisfaction as Sasori walked over to me and closed the curtain on Hinata. He grabbed my wrist and turned it over exposing my marred forearm. I winced at the harsh grip. He let out a long sigh. He grabbed a roll of bandages and started to clean the cut. I winced and hissed at the sting of the cleaner.

"What did you do?"

I flinched at his question

"Nothing…"

"Deidara…"

"I didn't do anything Danna"

"Deidara."

"Why do you care anyway?"

"Deidara."

"What?"

"I do care."

"Why? Why do you care?"

"Because I just do"

"That's not an answer! You never answer me!"

"Deidara…shut up"

"No, I wont…I want to know why you care!"

"Shut up."

"NO! ANSWER ME!"

"SHUT UP."

"ANSWER ME!"

"SHUT UP!"

I flinched at how loud his voice had gotten…I had never seen Sasori so angry. But I wouldn't back down…no not this time. He never answered me and I was determined to get my answer this time around. I sat up defiantly and I pulled my arm back from his medical grip. I reached for a scalpel that was sitting on the table nearby. He immediately realized my intentions and reached for the sharp intrusement. I pulled back and managed to push him away from me. He fell backwards with a thud on the clean tile of the floor.

I held the surgical untensil to my wrist and pushed in into an old cut feeling the deep sting it brought. I heard him jump to his feet and I suddenly had tears in the back of my eyes.

"What are you doing you crazy brat?"

"Why! Why do you care so much!"

I saw him look a bit taken back at my tone. It was angry but broken by a cracked voice on the edge of tears. He sighed softly and pulled the scalpel out of my now loose grip and put it off to the side. He put his hand on my chin and leaned closer to my ear.

"I care because…I love you"

I felt my eyes widen and I felt tears slide down my cheeks. I was blinking staring my mouth agape at the confession. I saw him pull back and he leaned back in this time closer to my lips.

"I love you"

He repeated himself before he meshed his lips against mine…I felt more tears spill out of my eyes and for some reason…I didn't pull back…I just let him kiss me…I even felt my eyes slip close. I had half a mind to wonder what I was doing and why I wasn't pushing him back with disgust. Suddenly his hands were on my hips and I felt my arms wrap around his shoulders….What was I doing? I could feel the pause in his kiss and I almost pulled away but found that I now couldn't because his arms had wrapped themselves around my waist…paralyzing me.

HEHE !I didn't like the start…but the middle and end were better…anyways…review?


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Hi sorry…ugh! Im so bad at this…anyways..review?

When our lips parted I gazed into dark chocolate eyes before realization hit me…I was just kissing Sasori. WILLINGLY! He looked into my eyes and I felt like he was stripping me with his mind. Suddenly I found myself shifting around in a nervous manner.

"Deidara…"

I flinched at his voice and suddenly got up and ran down the hall. Tears stung at the back of my eyes and I was fighting them back. Why? Why did he ever have to meet me? I hate him so much! I could feel footsteps behind me and that sound alone fuelled my adrenaline. I found myself in the west wing of the school.

I skidded down the hallway away from the redheaded man that I found harder and harder avoid. I broke into a full on sprint as I heard him approach closer and closer.

Finally, I ran out of energy and found myself being tackled to the ground. Why…why…why did he have to kiss me? I thought everything was normal…I wish everything was normal again!

"deidara…"

I found myself looking up into his eyes getting lost again. Why? Why was this happening to me? I was acting like a schoolgirl for gods sake! I felt the tears that had been welling up run down my face. Ah…I was crying…again! Crying infront of this guy was worse enough the first time around…if I wasn't a schoolgirl before…I was DEFIENTLY was now.

"Why are you crying? Why did you run off?"

I looked away sadly and he grabbed my chin rotating it so I was forced to face him.

"Deidara…answer me…Now."

"I…I hate you so much!"

Great…now im screaming too...

"I see…"

He was about to get up but I pulled him down to me by his hair  
"I…I hate you so much…"

"I get it…you hate me…"

"I hate you…because…because"

I stopped there and I pulled him down the rest of the way crashing his lips atop mine. I saw his eyes widen before closing. I closed my own eyes that were still leaking salty tears. I pulled him back.

"Because…I love you"

I saw him smile and his eyes watered a bit. At that sight I just broke out into a full out sob. And Sasori was there the whole time…comforting me.

When I woke up I was in the same postion as when I was before. I looked over and saw Sasori asleep his hand still wrapped around my back, his head resting on my shoulder. I smiled sadly. I was so weak…

I guess my thoughts were louder than I thought because he woke up with a start then looked over at me and ran a hair through my long blonde hair. I couldn't help but lean into the comforting touch.

"You going to freak out at me?"

I shook my head feeling the burn in my throat.

"Good…you are really a handful"

I glared at him and sighed and rested my head forward.

"Sasori?"

Ugh…My voice was really raspy from crying.

"Yes?"

"I thought I should let you know something…"

"And that is?"

"Im really possessive…so you better be careful"

He let out a soft chuckle and rubbed my back soothingly

"I'll try brat"

I huffed and closed my eyes just enjoying the moment…who knew? This might just work out….

With that thought in my mind I smiled softly…my greatest enemy…now the closest person to me…Ironic eh?


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

YAY! More SasoDei…Hehehe! Anyways..enjoy my suckiness and please review.

When I went home that night my mind was bouncing around thoughts of Sasori. Why was I suddenly so close to him. I wanted to slap myself as I thought back to lunch.

_Flashback:_

_He pulled me closer and I couldn't help but flinch. Why was he here? This was MY hiding spot….how did he find me? Soon enough I found myself in his lap his arms wrapped around me. I struggled but it was meaningless…he wasn't going to let go. _

"_Sasori-danna?"_

"_Hm?"_

"_Why me?"_

"_Why you?"_

"_why did you choose me?"_

_I couldn't hide the crack in my voice. I wasn't special at all… so why did he choose me? I was pulled from my thoughts as I felt lips touch my neck and I let out a sigh…DAMNIT he was comforting! _

"_Dei…I chose you for many reasons…"_

"_well…tell me one"_

"_Why?"_

"_I want to know whats so special about me"_

"_Hm…"_

_I looked expectantly at him from my laid-back position_

"_Well?"_

"_Well what?"_

"_Arent you going to tell me?"_

"_No"_

"_And why not?"_

"_Because"_

"_Your impossible"_

"_Hm"_

_I let out a frustrated grunt and went to sit up but was pulled back down by Sasori. _

"_What are you doing?"_

"_Why are you leaving?"_

"_Because somebody could see us, moron!"_

"_So?"_

"_SOOOO, do you want everyone to know about us?"_

"_Don't you?"_

"_No!"_

"_Why?'_

"_why? Well…..because-…"_

"_Your ashamed?"_

"_N-NO! That's not it-…."_

"_I see…well see you when your not ashamed of me"_

_With that he got up and left. _

Stupid…Stupid…Stupid. I wasn't ashamed of Sasori…I was just nervous on how everybody would react. I knew Hinata would be SO supportive. But I was worried about the "cool"kids at school. The people everyone wanted to be.

I let out a sigh and began to walk over to sasori's locker…might aswell do this quick. I saw him pushing a book that could've rivalled the dictionary (hehe that's what ppl say about my books) into his locker. I quick walked over there and he instantly turned his head to look at me.

"Hey…"

I was speaking softly as if not to upset him more then he most likely was.

"Hello"

"I'm not ashamed of you…"

"You acted that way"

"Im just nervous"

"Nervous?"

"Yeah…."

"About what?"

"People…"

"care to elaborate?"

"Well…you know…how people will react when they learn about us…"

"…"

He was silent and suddenly my guilt tripled.

"Sasori-danna?"

…Great he was even more angry at me now. I have to cheer him up in some way…how?

Suddenly an idea popped into my head…whether it was a good idea or not was debatable but…did that matter at the moment? Gathering up my courage I took a step closer to him and took a deep breath.

"Deidara?"

I shook my head at him the result was for him to raise an elegant eyebrow.

"Sasori…I'm not ashamed to say or show that im your boyfriend…"

"?"

I took another deep breath and stood chest to chest with him. I let out my breath and looked up into chocolate eyes. His face was etched with confusion. I shook my head to clear my thoughts and went onto my toes to reach his face. (Yes…I made Sasori taller ;P bleh it was more fitting ;D) I closed my eyes and leaned up the inch I needed to, to reach his lips.

Why was I doing this? Doing the VERY thing that I was afraid of? Because…I wanted to show Sasori that he actually did mean something to me…no matter how much of a jerk he was…he was now my jerk.

I felt his lips against mine and the blush immediately filled my cheeks as I heard shocked gasps and whispers in the hall. I peaked an eye open to see sasori's chocolate eyes wide open with shock. I squeezed my eyes shut pushing my lips harder against his. Willing him to react…anything

I soon got my wish as I felt strong arms wrap around my waist and pull me closer then I already was. My face heated up more then it was and the whispers and gaps echoed against the walls.

Thank god…

When we parted I looked into his eyes and he smirked

"So your not ashamed"

I shook my head

"Good"

Good?

"This…is my boyfriend…anybody touchs him…you deal with me, personally"

I felt the blush darker tenfold and spread to my ears. I looked around and saw a few with disgusted looks, some with happy looks, some with envious looks, but most looks were shocked. I let out a quiet sigh…well now people knew so…I couldn't be ashamed anymore.

I looked at Sasori as he turned his head and gave me a wink before wrapping his arm tighter around my feminine waist and lead me downstairs.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14.

-sigh- Sorry people…yeah the holidays were stressful but also…rewarding –smiles widely-. As always I hope you enjoy this and I will see you in the reviews hopefully.. ;D

I was still blushing furiously as Sasori led me downstairs. People were giving us stares and whispering things to eachother. Sasori's glare was in full bloom and I looked around nervously. I stopped being nervous the second I saw Hinata. She bounded over to me in her punky outfit and gave me a large grin and looped her arm through my unoccupied.

Sasori looked at me questionly and I just smiled at him and he nodded continuing to walk around the school.

Hinata looked over at me with a smirk crossing her pretty features

"So…You finally hooked him?"

I blushed at her statement

"I guess…."

She giggled behind her hand and unlooped from me but not before she winked. I rolled my eyes and smiled. I saw her glomp ( LOL love that word) her boyfriend Sasuke before being carried off by him.

"Sasori?"

He looked over at me with an eyebrow raised.

" So….are you going to tell me why you chose me yet?"

" Nope"

I pouted and sighed at the same time and gave him my puppy eyes

" Please?"

" No Deidara…besides im immune to those eyes"

I sighed mentally

" Damnit"

He smirked and smiled lightly. He may be annoying and a complete frustration but…he chose me and…and I love him.

I rested my head against his shoulder causing him to look down at me

" Love you"

I blushed when I said those two words and I could practically sense the scorpions smirk

" Love you too"

I blushed heavier and he pulled me away from prying eyes. I was about to ask him what he was doing but I suddenly found I couldn't when you had lips against your own. I blushed even more when I found myself wrapping my arms around his neck.

I felt the smirk against my lips and I pulled away forcefully and attempted to glare at him

" Its not really effective when your face is flushed like that…"

I pouted and walked away with a muttered "damn" under my breath


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Hey guys! Alright chapter fifteen, only five more! Okay…Um Deidara will do the disclaimer.

Deidara: Okay, Otaku Teme own nothing, Kishimoto owns Naruto.

OT: Yes, unfortunately Kishi won't sell me Naruto so…I'm stuck with nothing, on with the story!

I sat impatiently in class waiting for the lunch bell to ring. Sasori promised me that he would take me out to lunch away from prying eyes. I felt a small smile creep onto my face as the memory of him trying to ask me quietly so Hinata who was on my other side wouldn't here. He wanted a day just for us. I had agreed feverently thinking about how romantic it would be.

The bell rang shrilly startling me out of my fantasies. I jumped up and ran out of the class before the teacher could say "dismissed". I flew down the hall to my locker. I opened it up in a hurry after getting the combo wrong a couple times. The locker clanged loudly as I slammed it shut fastening the lock as fast as I could. I ran down the stairs towards Sasori's locker.

When I saw the mop of red hair by his locker my heart sped up and I forced my legs to move evem faster. My foot falls sounded like booming thunder as I sped my way towards him. Just as he shut his locker I reached him. He spun around obviously hearing my booming footsteps and smirked when he saw me. I kneeled lightly and put my hands on my knees. I was panting heavily but never the less I was grinning ear to ear.

"Hey brat"

"DANNA! LETS GO!"

"Eager?"

"YES!"

He chuckled lowly in his throat and beckoned me to follow him as he walked out the door. I smiled happily as he led me to his black Ferrari. He opened the door for me and I blushed lowly bending my head behind my blonde bangs. I could feel his smirk as he closed the door. He walked over to his door and slid into the drivers side. He smirked at me and offered his hand I took it blushing. He chuckled and started the car.

His car smelt cool and clean. It had leather upholstery and just had everything about a new car. But I knew it wasn't new. I've seen him drive it before. The car drove at a comfortable speed and it was very relaxing. His hand grasped mine a bit tighter and I smiled at him warmly. He smiled faintly and my breath hitched. His smile was beautiful. I don't see why he didnt it was so beautiful.

His smile changed to a smirk and he leaned over and pressed his lips against my temple. I blushed and shrieked lightly as I felt the chuckle reverberate through his lips to my temple. He leaned away and focused back on driving but squeezed my hand tighter.

I smiled as I looked over at him thinking about what I had been through. The cutting, the stares, all the denial. I sighed lightly which earned me a worried glance and a reassuring nod. He smiled faintly and I felt my breath being taken away again. I glanced out the window at the passing scenery and smiled warmly as I felt the grip on my hand grow tighter again. I glanced back at him to see the faint smile still remaining as a ghost on his lips. I blushed remembering that those lips have been pressed against mine.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Yes I know. OMG IM ALIVE! Sorry for not updating bunch of things came up xD alright read and review!

Sasori: OT doesn't own Naruto. All rights go to Kishimoto-san

"Where are we danna?"

"At a restaurant"

"I hadn't guessed"

He snorted lightly

"Brat."

"What type of food are having?"

"American"

I nodded happily. I loved American food though the portions were sometimes a bit intimidating (A/N:If you go into the south they give you HUGE proportions! O.o I was sooo full). Sasori smiled over at me and smirked

"What American food do you want?"

"Arent we going in?"

"It's a drive-thru"

"Oh."

He smirked smugly at me and my face burned in embarrassment.

"I…I want a cheeseburger…and fries"

"Drink?"

"Um…Chocolate shake?"

He rolled his eyes at my childishness but nodded anyways.

"What are you getting?"

"A hamburger with salad and a water"

I nodded and let him pull up to the little microphone thing and order. The total was a mere twenty dollars.

"I…I'll pay you back!"

"Its okay. Were together"

I blushed hotly and turned my head away quickly. I heard him chuckle so I smacked him on the arm feeling more comfortable around him now. He smirked at me and toke the food from the girl working the window. She smiled flirtatiously at him but he just ignored her. I couldn't help but feel a bit smug at the look of utter shock that crossed her face.

He handed me the food to hold on to and I obliged letting the paper bags filled with hot food and then he handed me the tray that held our two drinks. I set the food on the set by my quadriceps and let the tray sit in my lap. The food smelt good and my stomach growled in anticipation of food. Sasori raised a brow at the sound and I just blushed more huffing quietly.

We stopped shortly after getting the food and he pulled over by a picnic bench. I looked over at him in curiousity and he shrugged lazily.

"Felt like eating outside"

"Okay"

He opened his door and went around to the passanger side to help me carry the food and tray. I closed the door behind me clutching the food filled paper bag. He sat down on the seat of the picnic bench and I sat from across from him, genuinely happy. He gave me a small but breathtaking smile and opened up the bag. The smell of beef and cheese floated from the bag. I let the smell whisk me away into the fantasy world of giant cheese burgers.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Hehe hi! Fanfiction was having errors but im back! YAY! :D alright so here it is. Our lovely Yaoi fanfiction 3. Also EET is sitting right beside me as I type ;) shes addicted Im soo proud! Alright enjoy my suckiness and review please! Also, this is kinda filler...sorry!

Discalimer: I do not own Naruto, Sasuke does and Sasuke belongs to Kishimoto-sama. If I owned Naruto things we be a bit different ;).

BEGIN

I toke a big bite of my cheeseburger and sighed happily. I hadn't had American food in so long. I peered over at Sasori to see him staring at me with amusement in his chocolate eyes. I blushed and chewed with a bit more grace this time. He smirked and began picking at his salad. I stopped eating and was shocked to see the utter grace he possessed when he ate. Even when eating large American portions. He stopped and looked up at me. I blushed again and began to eat my enormous burger again.

We finished eating and Sasori started his car back up and drove out of the little parking lot. I reached for his hand and smiled when he grasped it. With my free hand I pushed my blonde fringe out of my eyes and looked out the window at the clear blue sky. In my mind lyrics were forming. I hummed a melody and out of the corner of my eye I saw Sasori look over at me in shock. I smiled and blushed a bit and closed my eyes beginning to sing with the melody in my head.

Nothing I say comes out right,  
I cant love without a fight,  
No one ever knows my name,  
When I pray for sun, it rains.  
I'm so sick of wasting time,  
But nothings moving in my mind,  
Inspiration cant be found,  
I get up and fall but,

I'm Alive, I'm Alive, oh yeah  
Between the good and bad is where you'll find me,  
Reaching for heaven.  
I will fight, and I'll sleep when I die,  
I'll live my life, I'm Alive!

Every lover breaks my heart,  
And I know it from the start,  
Still I end up in a mess,  
Every time I second guess.  
All my friends just run away,  
When I'm having a bad day,  
I would rather stay in bed, but I know theres a reason.

I'm Alive, I'm Alive, oh yeah  
Between the good and bad is where you'll find me,  
Reaching for heaven.  
I will fight, and I'll sleep when I die,  
I'll live my life, I'm Alive!

When I'm bored to death at home,  
When he wont pick up the phone,  
When I'm stuck in second place,  
Those regrets I cant erase.  
Only I can change the end,  
Of the movie in my head,  
Theres no time for misery,  
I wont feel sorry for me.

I'm Alive, I'm Alive, oh yeah  
Between the good and bad is where you'll find me,  
Reaching for heaven.  
I will fight, and I'll sleep when I die,  
I'll live my life, ohhhh!

I'm Alive, I'm Alive, oh yeah  
Between the good and bad is where you'll find me,  
Reaching for heaven.  
I will fight, and I'll sleep when I die,  
I'll live my hard life,  
I'll live my life,  
I'm Alive!

I opened my eyes and blushed heavier when I saw him looking at me in shock. I smiled weakly.

"I didn't know you could sing"

"I cant really…just…I don't know"

"You were amazing"

"You're only saying that cause your my boyfriend"

"No I mean it"

"Sincerely?"

"Truly."

I blushed even more and muttered a soft "thank you" before turning my attention back to the window. The passing scenery relaxed me greatly and I found myself happy that he heard the song. I thought back to the lyrics...i hoped he didn't break my heart. Sasori turned back to my as he pulled off the road onto the side. I tilted my head in confusion and looked up at it, eyebrows furrowed. He looked at me very seriously before smiling softly. I gasped at the beauty and thought that he should really smile more often.

"I wont break your heart…"

I smiled lovingly but felt a pang of sadness, how many people had said that to me. I didn't verbally respond I just nodded and almost felt the rejection coming off of him. I bit my lip, I had to something to right this wrong. I looked around and saw that nobody was along the road. I grabbed the collar of his shirt and smashed my lips against his, blushing heavily all the while. I peeked open a blue eye and saw that his chocolate orbs were wide with shock before he relaxed and wrapped his arms around me best he could do in the small space. I smiled in the kiss and wrapped my arms around his neck.

Maybe this might just work out…maybe…I could trust Sasori to not break my heart.

AAAANNNND SCENE! XD How was that? Alright…it sucked… Anyways review please?


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Hey guys! Im watching Conan! Who else likes Conan? :D Hes amazing! Anyways, this will be a bit fluffy….soo yeah :D ENJOY and PLEASE REVIEW!

Disclaimer: I wish.

Sasori pulled back onto the road and the trees started flying by again. I smiled softly and reached for his hand. I grasped his hand and closed my eyes, leaning against the glass of the window. Soon enough we had reached the high school. We walked in, hand in hand of course, and reached the cafeteria. I spotted Hidan, Kisame, Hinata, and Tobi all sitting at a table. Across the Cafeteria were Sasori's friends, Kakazu, Itachi, and Zetsu. I looked over at him for a second and noticed he was thinking the same. He looked down at me with a crimson brow raised.

"Um…what should we do?"

"Hm…Try to get them in a group?"

I snorted

"They might fight…"

"And? It will be amusing"

I smirked and nodded. He walked over to his friends and I looked on as he motioned over to my group. I saw Itachi raise a brow and scowl up at Sasori. I rolled my eyes and pouted slightly. I walked over to my group.

"BLONDIE!" Hidan yelled. I smiled and laughed as I sat down beside Hinata. She smiled and hugged me tightly. Kisame and Tobi also looked over here.

"SENPAAAIIIII!" Tobi wailed and went to jump over the table to hug me before Kisame grabbed him and forced him back into his chair. I had tensed up when I heard the high pitch wail but I relaxed now. Kisame grinned at me and patted Tobi's head. I smiled back and looked back over at Itachi's group. Itachi as still scowling and Kakazu had his arms crossed, Zetsu was looking at Tobi with interest, that surprised me. Sasori was still trying to convince them and finally Kakazu sighed, giving in. Sasori brought his attention to Itachi who narrowed his red eyes at him and finally rolled them. Sasori sighed and started walking over with them.

"Alright guys, Sasori and his friends are coming over so…you know…be good"

Everyone seemed confused by this until Hinata jumped up and smiled happily. She hurriedly whispered into everybody's ears what was going on. The looked at me, shocked before they all broke out in smiles. I blushed a little bit and shrugged. Sasori pulled a chair up beside me and sat down. He sighed and gave me a look. I smiled a little and he smiled very faintly. He grabbed my hand under the table though and gave it a squeeze. Zetsu had sat between Kisame and Tobi, Kakazu between Tobi and Hidan, and Itachi between Hinata and Kisame. Sasori was between me and Hinata. I smiled and tightened my grip on his hand looking at the group. Itachi was Sasuke's older brother so it was okay for him and Hinata to hang out. But, Itachi seemed reluctant to hang out with the rest of us. He gave Sasori a look that he matched with his own and he finally gave, striking Hinata into conversation. She seemed happy to talk to the older Uchiha and smiled happily.

Sasori looked at the group and sighed. I knew it was weird for him to sit with my friends but he didn't seem to mind it. I smiled at him and squeezed his hand again. He looked back over at me and smirked.

"So…Blondie and Bastard are together?" Hidan asked

I nodded and blushed

"Hm….seems unexpected" Kakazu said

"talk about it" Zetsu said

"Welll…Im happy for Senpai!"

I rolled my eyes but felt grateful anyways.

"It is nice" Kisame said

"I think its great! My bestie has a boyfriend!" Hinata squealed. I cringed and blushed horribly. Hinata was great but sometimes she said embarrassing stuff. We all looked at Itachi who could probably care less. He looked at me and Sasori with calculating eyes, then smirked.

"Whatever floats your boat." (A/N: Can u imagine Itachi saying that? XD) I smiled and Sasori nodded. Itachi had accepted it and now…we could hang out regularly, the whole group! I noticed Tobi stiffen suddenly and squeak. Before pushing Zetsu out of his chair and run of out of the cafeteria. We all looked over at Zetsu who was rubbing his back.

"What did you do?" Sasori inquired. Zetsu scratched the back of his head and laughed nervously.

"Uh…kinda made a move?" Sasori's friends all rolled their eyes as if this was normal.

"Zetsu…Tobi is kinda…innocent" Kisame said laughing lightly. Zetsu stood up and dusted himself off,

"I know. That's what I like. See y'all later"

He left with a wink and walked out. We all group sighed except for Hinata who squealed happily. And went off to find her boyfriend.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

God…I'm horrible at keeping on schedule! D: I'm sorry! Anyways, I hope you enjoy and leave a review please!

Disclaimer: I'm not Kishimoto-sama :(

* * *

Lunch ended and next period began. I walked with Sasori to his locker before departing to my own. When I finally arrived to English class I saw that Zetsu was standing in the middle with Tobi. No, that wasn't what made me stop dead in my tracks. That was because Zetsu had Tobi wrapped in his arms and his TOUNGE in his MOUTH! Without thinking I screamed, which caused the two to separate.

"SENPAI?" Tobi screeched and pushed Zetsu away from him. (A/N: Zetsu looks normal in this story, like he has green hair and yellow eyes but no giant plant thing. OH! And Kisame just has sharper looking teeth and blue hair and a weird skin tinge :P) I blinked a couple times before I felt somebody rush in behind me. When I turned to look it was Sasori standing behind me.

"What happened?" he asked slightly breathless with chocolate eyes scanning my face.

"Zetsu…a-and Tobi…t-they…" I couldn't finish my sentence. That might've been because of the embarrassment, the fact that I just spotted a hickey on Tobi's neck, or the fact that Zetsu looked _very _pleased with the whole situation. All reasons aside I simply looked helplessly between Tobi and Zetsu. Sasori must be telepathic or something because he raised a brow before realizing what happened. He walked calmly over to Zetsu before promptly, smacking him upside the head. Zetsu whined like a kicked puppy before laughing.

"Moron." Sasori commented. Zetsu shrugged before wrapping an arm around Tobi and grinning widely. Sasori rolled his eyes before turning to look at me. He smirked lightly before bending down to whisper in my ear,

"Well, looks like there's a new couple in the school, Dei"

He pulled away and I gaped at him before looking at Tobi. He pouted up at Zetsu before looking at me and shrugged helplessly.  
"I don't know Senpai…"

I sighed but patted Tobi's shoulder in acceptance. He beamed up at me and jumped on me. I grunted and pushed him off; Zetsu caught him reflexively and gave Tobi a quick kiss on the cheek before he left for his own class with Sasori. I looked at Tobi, rolled my eyes, and sat down in my regular seat. I was surprised that nobody else walked in on those two. I shivered as mental images came back to haunt me. That was a sight I would be okay never seeing again. At that exact moment Hinata came bounding in with Sasuke in tow (A/N: Hinata and Sasuke are the same age as Deidara) She smiled at us before plopping down in Sasuke's lap, whom had just sat down. He rolled his eyes before smiling faintly and kissed her exposed shoulder. She giggled and stood back up, straightening out her black skirt and striped stockings. She walked over to Tobi and bent down to whisper something in his ear. He turned beat red and gaped at her. (A/N: Jeez theres a lot of these, Tobi doesn't wear a mask, he has a gauze over his one eye) She laughed and simply wrapped him in a hug. Sasuke looked over at me with an onyx brow raised as if to ask, 'do you understand?'. I simply shook my head and sighed, again. Looking up at the clock I noticed that class would start soon. Students started to pour into the classroom, not to long after the teacher, , came in and we all began to read.

(After school)

I walked out of my last class and let out a yawn. I saw Kisame walking out of his class and walked over to him.  
"Hey skyscraper"

"Hey Cyclops"

That was a little joke between us. When we were younger my bangs still covered my one eye, so Kisame being a little Kisame thought that I only had one eye. Finally, he asked me about it and I simply pulled my bang back to show my two azure eyes. It's been a running joke between us.

"Hey, what do you think of Itachi?"

I stopped in my tracks and looked over at him, shocked.

"Deidara?"

He waved a hand in front of my face and I snapped out of my trance,

"W-W-Why do you ask?"

"Well…um…"

He stuttered? Kisame never stuttered! Where was the over confident skyscraper I had known?

"Kisame? A-Are you gay?"

He blushed deeply and I gasped. Kisame was…Kisame was….Kisame was gay? And he liked Itachi? What was going on here!

"Um…y-yeah k-kinda…"

I blinked, this was getting weird, what next? Hidan and Kakazu suddenly get together?

"So…what d-do you think about him?"

"Well…uh, judging from Sasuke he's probably a cold bastard that few people can get to."

Kisame nodded, he had met Sasuke and had also seen the way he opened up to Hinata and sometimes me.

"But, I think you should go for it!"

He looked over at me; eyes wide.

"R-Really?"

I nodded and he smiled at me; showing sharp teeth.

"Thanks Dei. See ya later!"

He patted me on the head before running off in the direction of the Library. I sighed and slumped my shoulders, god this was a weird day. Suddenly, Hinata came up to me with a cordless microphone in her hand,

"Dei-chan! You know how I wanted to form that band?"

I nodded,

"Well! I did it! I'm vocals, that upper classmen Kakazu offered to find a place for us to sing. Sasuke finally got his guitar back, Naruto bought his drums and Shikamaru got his keyboard working! It's all set!"

I smiled widely and wrapped her in a hug. It had always been Hinata's dream to be in a band as a singer and now it was finally coming true. Maybe my dream of being an artist isn't too far-fetched now. She squealed before running off. I smiled and walked over to Sasori's locker only to see him further down the hallway leaning on a wall and apparently talking to somebody whom I couldn't see.

I walked a little closer but stopped when I heard his angry voice,

"Look. I don't care, leave me alone"

Who was he talking to? I looked up at the ceiling as the mystery person spoke again. I tried to decipher what they were saying but I couldn't quite understand them or who they were. Sasori spoke again,

"Yes, Yes, you've told me this a million times. Saying it one more time won't change my answer. Just go ho-…" His words were cut off and I walked around to see his lips smashed against some girl's. Her eyes were closed and his arm were on the wall beside her head. A casual kiss pose.

I felt tears well up in my eyes and my lip quivered. Sasori looked to the side and saw me standing there with eyes wide and tears ready to fall. His eyes widened and he pulled away,

"Deidara!"

My face scrunched up slightly as if to sneeze before I felt hot tears rolling down my cheeks. I had to get away from him. I ran down the hallway my feet making loud thudding noises as tears continued to blur my vision. I ran down the stairs and out the door. I quickly looked around and ran off in the direction of home.

When I reached my house I slammed the door closed and brought my knees up to my chest. The whole way home I hadn't stopped crying if anything the images of Sasori kissing somebody else made my tears roll faster. I looked up from my spot on the floor to look up at my nightstand. I stood up and walked over to my bed. I fell down onto it and stripped myself of my sweater. I looked down at my wrist were I could barely make out the ten light scars that resided there. I had promised Sasori that I wouldn't do anything like that again but if he didn't keep his promise to not break my heart why should I keep mine?

I opened the drawer on my nightstand and with tears slowing down slightly I grabbed the razor blade that had long been abandoned. I sniffled pitifully and dragged the blade across the scar furthest away from my wrist, where the main vein resided. I hissed out in pain lightly but moved on to the next one. I repeated the process for all ten of them then moved onto my unmarred arm. Tear drops and blood stained my bed sheets but I simply blotted the blood. I ran the sharp blade over my other arm to create symmetrical cuts on this arm as the other. I let out a loud sob as I finished. I blotted the other arm and fell back on my pillow. Why? Why me?

I sniffled as ran my hand through blonde locks. A knock came to my door and I froze. The was the sound of a key being pushed into the lock and then the door swung upon. I looked up and saw Hinata. I instantly started sobbing harder when I saw the light tears in her eyes.

"Dei…no…"

I simply sat up and rushed over to me and wrapped her arms around me. I buried my head in her long navy hair and let out loud sobs. Why?

"It's alright Dei, it's okay. I'm here…"

She rocked me back and forth and soon I found myself simply sniffling no more tears escaping my puffy eyes. She toke the blade from my loose grip and sat in on my nightstand. She pulled away and looked at me from arm's length. She helped me stand up and something caught my eye. It was a picture of me Sasori, I was laughing and Sasori had his arms wrapped around me. He had a faint smile on his thin lips. I felt rage and threw the picture at the opposite wall. It smashed against the wall and lay in a pile on the floor. I sunk to the ground and found myself sobbing again,

Hinata came over and helped me stand again. She gave me a sympathetic smile before she began walking us to the bathroom,

"c'mon Dei, let's you cleaned up…"

* * *

Scene. Wow…almost 2,000 words! That was really long! I'm shortening the story, it will only be twenty chapters! So this is the second last chapter…wow. Anyways a bit of angst and hurt/comfort at the end there. I hope you enjoyed and see you on Thursday for the FINAL CHAPTER! Review please!


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20.

Hey, this is the final chapter! I kinda died a bit writing the cutting scene but it had to be done. Alright please review.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, all rights to Kishimoto-sama!

Enjoy!

* * *

Hinata had left at midnight that night when Sasuke had come to collect her. He had looked at me and I was surprised to sympathy in his eyes. He told Hinata to wait in the car and she had simply complied, kissing my forehead and left. He watched her until she was out of sight before sitting down beside me on the floor. He looked at my arms where Hinata had bandaged my cuts firmly.

"Was this Sasori's fault?"

I simply sniffed and nodded not knowing why Sasuke cared.

"You know he didn't kiss her"

I looked up and him surprised.

"She kissed _him_"

Then I narrowed my eyes, how was that supposed to make me fell better?

"I bet you're wondering how that's any better? Im not a mind reader, if you're wondering. It simply goes like this. Sakura Haruno, the pink haired sophomore?"

I nodded, I had seen her.

"Well, she has a bit of an unrequited love for you're boyfriend, Sasori."

I nodded.

"So, she asked Sasori to meet her after class, he agreed wanting to end this once and for all. Things didn't go as planned. As you can probably guess"

I sniffled

"She didn't want to take 'no'as an answer. You only got to hear Sasori's side of the conversation"

I nodded, I hadn't been able to hear Sakura's words. Wait, how did Sasuke know all this?"

"Sasuke..h-how do you know all this?"

"Hm? Oh I saw the whole thing. So when Sasori tried to reject her she pulled on his sweater. He simply put out his arms to try and stop it. That's why you saw him as you did"

I nodded. Should I believe the little Uchiha? Itachi seemed to be the kind to tell the truth no matter what, so why wouldn't Sasuke be the same? ( A\N: Four times I wrote seme there!) I looked into his dark eyes and found nothing but truth there. I sighed and leaned back,

"So what do I do?"

He shrugged

"That's really up to you. Ja."

I looked up, shocked as Sasuke simply left with no more than a casual wave. I blinked a couple times before sighing again and leaning against my bed. The door opened again,  
"Oh yeah, Hinata's concert is at 8 tonight. Don't miss it"

The door closed again before I could say anything. I shook my head with a small smile on my face and looked over to my wall where I had threw the picture. It still lay smashed on the floor. I crawled over to it and was surprised to see that the picture had ripped. Right down the middle. For some reason, it made my heart ache and without me really thinking about anything I taped together and set it beside me table, frameless.

I sat there for hours simply staring at Sasori and the small smile resting on his lips. I shook my head and out of my trance, I looked at the clock and saw that it was already 7:30 am. I jumped up and threw a sweater over my bandages. I grabbed my keys and ran out the door. I ran the whole way to the venue of the concert as saw Hinata setting up a mic. She looked down and saw me. She smiled and jumped off the stage.

"DEI!"

I smiled and hugged her back. Hinata always made me feel better. I toke in her appearance. It looked..very formal? Hinata gave me a smile as she noticed my face,

"Like my outfit? The theme is kinda gothic…but I love it!"

Ah, that explained the long black dress. I looked more into her looks. Her hair was styled so her long navy locks were in a complicated bun and her bangs brushed across one eyes. Along her eyes was a light layer of kohl. And in her hair was a dark red clip and a white one as well. I looked at her again and saw a mischevious grin on her face,

"What?"

"Dei, you're singing with me"

"WHAT!"

"At the end of the show im going to rip this dress off, underneath is my skirt and tanktop. That's why my clips are red. Im gonna haul you on stage and you and me will sing the song we wrote!"

"B-but…Hinata…why?"

"Because, Sasori is going to be here and I want him to know EXACTLY how you feel!"  
"Hinata! Do I have to?"  
"Yes, now come with me"

Hinata dragged me to go get changed into a dark red t-shirt and black pants. I sighed and figured that it better to let her do her thing. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Sasori sit at the back of the concert hall while I was at the front row so Hinata could haul me up and onstage. I grit my teeth when I looked around the hall and saw that pink wench and her blonde friend settling down in the row behind me. They were talking about songs that she might sing and I smirked. Hinata only sang songs she, Sasuke, or me wrote. I was surprised when I learned of Sasuke's writing skill but Hinata loved it.

The hall filled and the crowd hushed as one by one the band members came out. First Shikamaru, then Naruto and then Sasuke and Hinata holding hands. They shared a chaste kiss before they walked to their appropriate spots. Hinata looked down at me and winked. The drums started up and she began to sing.

(A\N: Sorry, im going to skip the songs!"

The crowd cheered and she smiled at them all. She looked down at me and I sank back into my chair. She grabbed at the fabric of her long black dress and pulled it away from her body. The crowd gasped. I toke in her new appearance, she was wearing a white min-skirt and red tanktop. On her feet were her normal black boots and for once she wasn't wearing stockings or leggings. She bounded off stage and ran over to me. She stopped infront of me and smirked down at me. I sighed and allowed myself to be hauled up. She stopped at the mic and threw papers at the others. Sasuke simply caught his and smirked. He started the gutair as Shikamaru quickly picked up. Soon enough Hinata was singing,

Hina: La la la la la La La la la La la laLa la laLa la laa Laaa

Just as I wake up this morning I had one person on my mind, yes it was you.

I had my haircut so you notice me and ask me about my new style

I wear my favourite pleated skirt, place hairclips so nicely when I step outside to tell myself,

"Today is the day you'll see me in a new way!"

Melting, Im melting when I think of you!

But its impossible for me to say that I love you

And still im melting, I cant look you in the eyes

I promise truly that deep down inside of me you're the one my heart is meant for.

Forever more!

-Whisper: SING!-

Dei: The forecast was a lie and now I am standing here all alone in this stormy downpour

I found my umbrella and sighed quietly, "Why bother to stay dry out here anymore" at least that was before,

I heard your voice and turned to see when you said "would you share it with me?"

I couldn't stop my smile from showing through, as I fall even more in love with you!

Melting, oh im finding it hard to breathe!

I trembled when I felt your hand , oh my hearts racing!

And now you're here with me with this umbrella in the rain!

Hinata and Dei:I want to be the one that you will hold forever

You're so close beside me, don't you know?

I pray to god, "Oh please make this moment last for the two of us"

Yet I feel so happy that I could cry

La la la la la la la la la la la la la Laaaaa

Melting, our time of parting has arrived

So will we meet again or we will truly say good-bye?

Though I am melting, I know that I cant stay with you so I'll keep praying you never forget me!

Dei:And maybe somebody you'll return to say , that I love you.

I looked at her as she stopped at the last sentence, she simply smiled and gave me the peace sign. Sasuke came up behind her and placed his jacket on her shoulders. She smiled and waved to the crowd, his arm around her waist. She pointed at Sasori and moitioned him here with her finger. He stiffened before nodding. The crowd filed out as Sasori came closer. Hinata and the other also piled out leaving me and Sasori standing here alone. Finally, I spoke.

"Was it true that Sakura kissed you?"

"Yes. Where those words true?"

"Yes."

He looked at me before brushing back my bang to look at both of my eyes. I offered a small smile and he accepted it.

He leaned in and he kissed my forehead, then he kissed the bridge of my nose. He continued on to my eye lids, both cheeks, the tip of my nose before reaching my lips. He looked up at me through his eye lashes. Those chocolate orbs engulfed me again and I found myself lost in them. They were so beautiful, every part of Sasori was beautiful.

"Can I?" he asked looking at my lips with a hidden hunger in his eyes.

I swallowed and nodded. At a vital time like this I didn't want to speak and screw it up.  
"Deidara…" he whispered before leaning forward.

His lips hit mine and I felt myself automatically close my eyes. Soon I felt his eye lashes lightly brush my cheeks and the feeling made me shiver. Sasori was kissing me. This felt so right.

He pulled back and I immediately felt a coldness run through my veins. I opened my eyes and saw the love covering the lust that had been there before. His eyes were running over my face and I found myself doing the same. From the burning chocolate orbs to the red hair and all over. Without me knowing it, I leaned forwards and our lips met again. This time I made sure he wouldn't pull back. When I felt his lips closing slightly to draw back I slid my tounge over his sealed lips. He jumped slightly but recovered. He instantly opened his mouth but instead of me taking over the kiss like I had planned I felt Sasori invade my mouth. I gasped but allowed him to.

After a few minutes he pulled away I found my face flushed horribly. He smirked and offered his arm. I smiled and toke it. Everything was back to how it should be.

* * *

SCENE! :D Okay guys, that the end of the series. Um, I know I kinda got a bit off track in the middle but I hope I got back on track near the end. :) Okay. I hope you liked it :D.


End file.
